


Just what the Doctor ordered

by moustashleigh



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cancer, Child Death, Comfort, Doctor!Anders, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Mortician!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustashleigh/pseuds/moustashleigh
Summary: My first multi-chapter fic! Anders is a Doctor and sadly looses a patient, Fenris is the Mortician and helps him through not only grief but gives him a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkitsdashing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkitsdashing/gifts).



Fenris blinked as he entered the hall, blinding white lights reflected off all the chrome surfaces; white walls and off-white floors greeted him with dazzling sincerity. Having come from the depths of this place, the cold darkness followed him as he made his way to the coffee machine. 

“S’cuse me, sorry, coming through. Oh, Tabatha there you are!” A gold flash was new in this clean white walk way. 

Many people bustled around him, all with places to go and patients to see, their white coats no more extraordinary than the walls around him, pasted with comforting posters and emergency contact numbers. Fenris’s eyes followed the golden hair neatly tied up, white coat was to be expected here, but, bright blue crocs made a frown tickle his brow. As his dark espresso poured, this Doctor scooped up a little girl as she tried to tip toe away, she had tears in her eyes but they quickly vanished as she exploded with a squeal of joy. The man was tickling her, taking away the tears and bringing joy once more. 

How odd, Fenris though, here many of the white coats floated on by with not a mind for those under their care, other than of course how to get them well so they can be on their way again. 

As the Golden Doctor carried his charge back to whatever room she had escaped from, Fenris saw the soft mint scrubs he was wearing were covered in small paw prints, as if a cat had run loose in his laundry. He had a pink (homemade most likely) badge above his official one that said ‘I’m paw-sitive it will be okay!’. An eye roll was impossible for Fenris to resist, as he did so he overheard a small voice being comforted by one that was full of empathy. 

“But I don’t wanna go, it hurts when I do.” Her voice was so small. 

“I know kitten, it does hurt, but you are so strong, you can do this and when it’s over I will bring Sir Pounce to come make it all better. Can you be a strong girl for me, help me fight this?” 

And that was that. The Golden Doctor disappeared into the crowds as Fenris peered over his shoulder, not searching for him, no, just, just seeing how the girl had reacted, yes that’s why he was searching for the blue crocs and soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another double expresso, Fenris emerged from the shadows in his daily routine to shake off the dark circles under his beautiful glowing green eyes, his shimmering frosty hair flowi- 

“-Stop, Anders, too much.” He silently berated himself as he shook the thought from his mind, he just couldn’t take his eyes off of the white-haired mortician as he silently watched his cup fill with the black, burnt swill this hospital called coffee. 

They bumped into each other on occasion when their coffee runs collided, literally as it had last week, coffee and coco everywhere and a very flustered Fenris looked like a rabbit in the headlights before quickly retreating into the cold hallways. How could he have been so stupid, he was lost imagining what they would call their first cat that he didn’t notice that the wall he was about to lean on was slightly further away than he imagined. That had been mortifying. 

“Oh shoot, he was coming over, why was he coming over, come on Anders, play it cool…” he whispered to himself frantically. Sitting at his desk he leant back on his chair and away from the paperwork he was spying over, trying to look nonchalant but by the look on Fenris’s face it wasn’t working. 

“Are you well, Doctor?” Fenris said as he placed a cup on Anders desk, it smelled sweet, just the way he liked his coco. But his eyes were still transfixed on the hand hovering by the cup, glancing up he understood why. His mouth snapped shut with an audible click, ah yes, stop gaping, that would help. 

“Fine, yes, fine, thank you. Um, why…?” He gestured toward the warm, enticing cup full of chocolaty goodness. 

“I, wanted to check you were okay. I hadn’t seen you since our, incident. You were like a spooked cat, as you have such an affinity to them, I just. Well. Are you well, Doctor?” Oh, Anders really wish his voice wasn’t so deep and caring; he didn’t know how to respond to that, he tried his most dashing smile and a chuckle but apparently that wasn’t going to work. His throat was too dry, he didn’t know what to do, he used to be so good at this! When did he turn into a giggling school girl? 

That perplexed look didn’t wain when a small smirk touched the side of those gorgeous bow lips. He just nodded and turned heel, a mummer of farewell and out the door he went, across the hall before disappearing into the midst of people.

Thump.

Anders head hit the desk for half a second before he shrieked and leapt back from his desk, graceful as a fish out of water, being chased by scalding hot liquid. 

“NO! POUNCE?” The rest of his desk and paperwork can go to hell but not Pounce, his trusty toy cat that helps bring joy to kids shrouded in medical darkness. He would not lose him, not again. Cradling the one eyed ball of mottled fluff he watched the dark chocolate seep into dull paperwork, well, that’s one way to fall headfirst into a crush. Anders what have you done.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why is it so cold down here? Oh, right, dead people.” Anders slowly made his way down the harshly lit halls that lead under the hospital. 

Still, clinical air hung tranquil as he moved toward the steal door. Only the warmth of the cup in his hands kept him moving into the eerie depths, the chill in the air wasn’t the only thing that used to keep Anders away from the mortuary. There was no smell of death, but there was a sickening feeling that hung, watching and uncaring to all those who entered. 

“Fenris? I brought you some coffee, I didn’t see you at lunch, so I just thought-” The shiver that ran down his spine felt unnatural, like he was being watched. 

Why do the dead have to be so creepy? Couldn’t Fenris work with small cute fluffy bunnies, rather than scary, still, rotting dead people? Anders though frantically to himself as he walked around an illuminated metal table in the centre of the room, everything was just as clinical down here with the white walls and harsh lighting, but it was oh so cold. The corridors were darker, he wasn’t going to venture too far, who knew how large the collection of dead was down here? 

“Anders?” He spun around so fast the coffee and hot chocolate he was holding almost became a mocca all over his coat. 

In one hand Fenris held a headphone, and in the other a bloody heart, thank the maker he was wearing gloves. This would have been the time for Anders to make a terrible joke about where his heart lay for Fenris, but instead he recoiled in horror, it was the last thing he expected the mortician to be holding. Bumping into the large trays that held bodies hidden away behind steal, Anders took a moment to steady himself before thrusting the coffee out in front of him with a weak smile. 

That damn man just chuckled, a deep warm sound that made Anders heart flutter. Damn him. He disappeared into a darkened corridor without a word, for more minutes than Anders would have appreciated. he clutched the warm drinks to keep him from calling out for the white-haired man. 

“Thank you, Anders,” Cold hands wrapped around the now luke warm paper cup. 

“Bloody hell man! You are going to give me a heart attack sneaking up on me like this!” Anders almost made the fatal mistake of jumping back when Fenris appeared next to him out of yet another corridor. 

“My apologies,” he murmured before he took a sip of the pitch-black liquid. 

Anders wished he could savour this moment, the deep reverberation of Fenris’s voice, the closeness and fleeting touch. He could see the dark long eyelashes flutter as the liquid caressed his lips, small dimples appearing by the sides of his bow lips. With his heart beating a hundred miles an hour and his brain suddenly being unable to function, he didn’t get the chance to experience the closeness, he just could help himself blurting out a terrible joke. 

“Did the last patient have a change of heart?” Anders was holding in an almost hysterical laugh, if it slips out he is going to have to pretend that was funny and not just because he was terrified after feeling like he was in a haunted house. 

“How long did it take you to come up with that one?” There was that damn smirk again. Anders could think of many ways to get rid of it, all were inappropriate for the work place. 

“Thank you, Anders, for bringing me my coffee, I was missing it after we had an emergency autopsy that needed doing for the police. It was kind of you to think of me.” Fenris now lent on the table in the middle of the room, looking nonchalant about what had just happened. 

Anders still felt like a rabbit in the headlights, but now he was less distracted, picking out every detail of Fenris’s face.

“I missed you at lunch, well, not missed, um no not like that. I just, I, um, I didn’t see you, and you always come and get your coffee, and, um-” Anders, shut up you are embarrassing yourself! “-yes. How did you, how did you learn all this stuff then, I never got the chance to ask when you arrived?” That’s better, normal people ask questions, and don’t blabber about missing handsome doctors.

“I, was trained for many years, but I don’t like to think about it, it was…unorthodox.” Fenris’s bold frame slumped inward slightly, he no longer held his gaze with emerald eyes. 

You have really gone and put your foot in it haven’t you. 

“Oh, well, we all learn things here and there, don’t we?” If he leaves now maybe he can stop digging his own grave. “I hope you like it, I grabbed it from the café down the road, it is better than the swill they serve here. I will see you tomorrow?” 

Anders smiled before nodding at Fenris’s blank face, before making his way toward the exit that would bring him back to pounce, he needed to hug that scruffy cat to make him feel slightly less of an idiot. 

“Anders, would you like to get lunch tomorrow at this café you speak so highly of?” Damn that man, if he wasn’t blushing so much he would have turned around there and then to see the smirk he knew was on those lips. 

“Yep, sounds great!” He said in a much higher voice than he intended, scuttling towards the door not looking back in fear of what he might say.


	4. Chapter 4

Anders flopped on the creaky old office chair and stared at his pile of paperwork, sunlight just peering through the window. Pounces glazed eyes looked on without compassion for once, he didn’t like paper work either, far less enjoyable than helping the kids in his care recover from surgery or dealing with long term conditions. He loved the smiles on their faces when Pounce came to the rescue, taking nasty pain away and helping them learn the importance of caring for themselves.

Once this was done and dusted his afternoon would be free, that was the most important thing, he kept reminding himself that. He also wanted to go for an early round this morning as poor Tabatha would have come out of surgery and he wanted to make sure she was recovering well.

Today was going to be a good day, Anders could feel it, a happy little girl looking forward to going home soon, paper work cleared and done for the time being (before it piled up again), and a date with a handsome man who made his heart flutter. Yes, good day.

The mountain of paperwork was shrinking as the window of light spread across his desk, a few hours cracking through patient sheets and insurance forms had paid off and Pounces bored eyes lit up when Anders leant back and sighed, signalling a break and hopefully some cuddles from children exited to see the small bundle of fur.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Catching a hold of the desk before he fell off the leaning chair, Anders fumbled for his pager.

“No.” The word was soft but urgent off his lips.

With great speed and the grace of a baby gazelle with legs a little too long for the rest of him. He charged out of the room, paperwork flying as he frantically made his way to the paediatric recovery room. Ponce had instinctively been put in his pocket without a second thought.

“No, no, no…” was whispered desperately as he charged down the white halls, skipping through a maze of people, with his eyes set on the colourful flowers at the end of the hall.

There she was, by the window on the furthest wall, it looked out over the garden, her favourite place, full of flowers and a swing that he pushed her on for hours when she first arrived, talking about what was happening to her and making her feel safe. Tabatha was such a kind soul, keeping Pounce close to her so he wouldn’t fall off, petting him and sharing her juice.

Nurses surrounded her, hands fluttered as medical equipment was pulled and pushed to where it was needed. Tubes and lines ran from her small body pumping and beeping, mercilessly holding life in her veins. She looked too fragile, too small, too overwhelmed.

Pleading eyes from all those in the room willed the small child to make it back to the waking world.

Anders had been calling orders and questions from the second he stepped foot through the door, seconds ticked by and it all felt so like he was running through tar as he reached for her hand.

His fingers wrapped round her limp fingers.

Then there was nothing.

Everyone stopped, it was like the whole world paused for a moment of silence. But it wasn’t silent, no, that sound rang in his ears, it tugged at his soul as the buzzing of a flat line filled the air.

“No.” Not even a whisper, barely a breath on his lips.

Leads and tubes slowly were removed from her body, each leaving deathly red marks on her skin, like scars.

He couldn’t pull his eyes away from her face, no longer a toothy smile or rosy cheeks. No smudge of paint or sparkle in her eye, no polite hand reaching for Pounce tucked in his pocket.

Pounce, he lifted the fluffy cat and gently cradled it in his free hand, still not letting go of her lifeless fingers. Gently placing the cat over her still heart, a prayer for none to hear flowed from his lips.

“In my heart, you live on  
Always there never gone  
Precious child, you left too soon  
Tho’ it may be true that we’re apart  
You will live forever… in my -” A ball of pain in his throat stopped all but tears from falling down his cheeks.

Free from her shackles a nurse covered the body with a simple white sheet. He couldn’t look away. A firm but gentle hand on his back lead him to the hallway, but the pain still followed.

She was talking to him, muffled words barely making it though the thoughts rushing through his mind. Something about office, going home, pounce, rest. He nodded absentmindedly before taking one shuffling step after another absentmindedly down the corridor. Soon he was in his office, staring at the inspirational posters above his desk, a multitude of cats and colourful fonts telling him to keep his chin up and keep meowving on.

“No! How? Why?” Before he knew it, he was walking that dark corridor again, through the chilly depths of the hospital. Steps not quite a run. He had one word in his mind. Why.

A gloved hand catches him on the shoulder just as a small table with a white sheet is rolled to the examination room. He keens forward leaning to see if it was all a mistake and Tabatha would be upstairs to greet him with a flurry of questions about how pounce was.

But no, that white sheet was the very same that tugged at his heart and soul.

The grip on his shoulder held fast, but gently gave way, only to have Fenris fill his vision, and thoughts of Tabatha disappeared for a split second before crashing back.

His brow was knitted, hair covered and scrubs from head to toe, the mortician meant business.

“Anders, you shouldn’t be here. Go home, look after yourself, we will find out what happened and tell you as soon as we can.” Fenris was firm but he gave a solemn smile when all Anders could do was stare at him, tears falling soundlessly.

“I have to know, I have to know what I did wrong, why did she have to die Fenris? Why?” Anders voice was flat, there was nothing left in him, he just needed to know.

A simple nod was all he got, every emotion welled up in him ready to break free before a strong hand entwined his fingers and started leading him away from the little girl he had failed. Numbly following, he didn’t take in the journey through the maze of corridors.

Soon he was being sat in a leather wing back chair in the corner of a small office. Fenris knelt in front of him, hands on his knees looking up at him with sombre eyes.

“It was not your fault Anders,” Mouth opening and clicking shut as fast as it opened when he saw the glare on the man’s face, softening when he was sure Anders wouldn’t interrupt “I will find out what happened. For the time being make yourself comfortable here for as long as you need, but please, stay safe.”

With that he stood up and silently left the room, gently clicking the door closed behind him with one final glance back at the stunned man in the chair.

He sat there, just processing the events of the day for maker knows how long. Slowly he stood and looked at his surroundings, having not taken them in in all the time he sat berating himself for what he could have done, been faster, changed her procedure before, checked all her medication, anything. It was useless, he was going round in circles.

A dark mahogany bookshelf lined the back wall, filled with books both medical and obscure, they seemed to be written in Tevene, not a language he understood in any way. After peering at a few he turned his attention to the art on the walls, flashes of colour with abstract shapes and dancing lines. How odd, Fenris didn’t seem like the type to have modern art, well maybe he was? His desk was neat and tidy, everything tucked away or in orderly piles. The want to snoop was strong, but he didn’t have the energy to even think about it.

The chair was too inviting and perhaps a book would take his mind off the questions running through his mind, muddling his thoughts and making him want to curl up in a ball and disappear from the world. His hand instinctively found Pounce, still safely tucked into his pocket, he rubbed the bold patch just under his chin out of habit.

The door clicked open and Fenris stepped into the room, still head to toe in scrubs. Anders couldn’t look him in the eye, he just looking for words that could express him properly, none came out.

“There is nothing you could have done” Fenris said, simply and without preconception.

“There is always more that could be done Fenris, what happened?” That’s when he looked the man in the eye. He wanted, no, needed to know.

It was a long moment before he replied, almost like he was weighing up what to tell him. Anders couldn’t take it any more as seconds ticked by.

“TELL ME” The word came out filled with fury, what did he do, what more could he have done? But the anger died as quickly as it washed over him, “please” His voice was so small now, all fight gone, he just couldn’t let it go, he thought all tears had pitter pattered out of him, but clearly not when they started rolling down his cheeks yet again.

“I will be back momentarily.” He was gone again, this time the door was left ajar, no click.

Anders stared at the book shelfs, waiting for the mysterious man to appear again. He didn’t have the energy to think about what was happening, he just wanted to know.

Time couldn’t be measured down here, no sun to give an idea of minuets and hours passing. Not even a damn clock, who doesn’t have a clock in their office?

“Let’s go, I will explain on the way.” That deep voice broke Anders musing about clocks and time and other darker things.

Fenris was not in scrubs, but dark jeans, trainers, leather studded jacket and grey scarf, he had a beanie in hand and was leaning in the door way without stepping over the threshold.

“I’ve spoken to admin and told them what happed, someone will cover my evening shift and they know you won’t be available tomorrow so have called in a cover.” He was so sure and solid that he just didn’t know how to react. A question on his lips lost with a slight nod of his head, anywhere was better than here.

“Let’s take you home, I will tell you what I can.” And with that, he was whisked out the door and down a different, or maybe it was the same, maze of corridors.


	5. Chapter 5

The cold bit at his nose and ears, these short November days brought dark cold winds in from the north and a biting breeze. The sun was falling behind imposing buildings, afternoons so short now as the sun barely peaks in these darker months. He wanted the suns warmth to take this all away, to be rising so the day could start over, none of the day’s events pulling at his heart dragging him down to soulless depths.

Everything was muted, like being underwater, words flowing over him but never taking hold, currents of what had happened washing around him. Never settling. Never relenting.

“Doctor…Anders, I just don’t know what else to tell you.” And then it all stopped.

Silence was worse. Deafeningly worse.

“It was not your fault, it was a complication, I do not know what else to tell you.”

They had been walking slowly towards town, hospital no longer in sight, memories far too fresh. Anders was on auto pilot, feet carrying him home. Fenris was a solid dock beside him, but the waves of what he had been told still rolled over him pulling him under and away from solid land.

“Would you still like to get some lunch, you haven’t eaten all day. We could go to the café you suggested? … Anders?” His voice was softer now, less clinical. He had begged him for details and his green eyes had hardened. It was like being back in medical school, clinical reasons and explanations given with no emotion, only fact. It was easier to take in, Anders had found, but it didn’t make the heavy sickening feeling of guilt go away.

“No. I-I… just home.” The words were mumbled but a silent nod and they kept their steady pace slowly out to the other edge of town.

Anders took one step after the other, hearing the blood pump in his ears with each beat, but still the world was too quiet, and his thoughts too loud. But his door was in site and soon he could retreat and work something out, what yet, he knows not. But at least he would be with Pounce, and he would have the space to come to terms with what had happened.

It’s your fault, you should have looked harder at the surgery, was it right? Could he have don’t it differently? She could have stayed in her routine, she was improving, he shouldn’t have pushed for her to get out of there so soon. It was supposed to have helped. Not, not this.

“Thanks” He murmured, fumbling with numb fingers for his keys and a tear breaking free, sensing the safety of his four walls. 

Just as he turned to close the door a gentle hand slowed him. “Would you like some company Anders, I don’t want you to be alone with your thoughts, not now.” Sincere green eyes pierced through the waves and mist around him, the crashing slowed.

Stunned by the intensity of such a simple statement. He just took a step back hoping this would convey the words that stalled in his mouth.

They made their way upstairs, creaky steps underfoot, until they came to the blue door with the number missing.

Fenris almost leaps for Anders as he sees him bend over as soon as the door is cracked open after another fumble of keys in the lock. But as soon as he appears to double over he is up again and there is a furry face staring into Fenris’s very surprised eyes.

“Pounce, say hello.” He hears a dreary voice say, before a short pause, then a small ‘mew’ comes from the ginger fluff ball.

He doesn’t know how to respond and he almost waves at this beast before catching himself. Following the two in to the small open living space, there is what looks like a kitchen to the side that Anders made a bee line for. Soon there are sounds of a can being opened and an impatient cat pawing over the surfaces before gorging on what smells like tuna.

Looking over the bookcase by the door and round to the pictures on the wall, Fenris feels like he is intruding on very private memories, laughter and fun all on display.

A cough comes from the door to the kitchen and Anders is standing there, looking deflated, his hair loosely covering much of his face, hiding red cheeks and tear warn skin. In his hand are two mismatch mugs with steaming dark liquid in, the beautiful aroma of coffee and something that was wholly Anders drifted over drawing Fenris’s cold hands over.

“Thank you,” he draws a breath, gently blowing on the cup before continuing, still standing close to the exhausted looking man, “I am here, what would you like to do?” He tries to draw Anders to the stout sofa in the centre of the loving area, cosy with blankets and cushions galore. He meekly follows, sitting gently before relaxing more as Pounce finds his way to the warmth of his owner’s lap.

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know why, why, did she have to-” More tears and heart retching hiccups holding back so much pain.

He cares so much, and the revelation is almost too much for Fenris to bear, he has never been on the other side of the cold corpses he surveys. He is clinical, they are but vessels for him to search for answers, all those years working on experiments for his master made him more apathetic than he would care to admit, but these deep amber eyes make him want to know more about Number 233475, the girl this man cared so much for when he could have left it as just another surgical mortality statistic. 

“What was she like?” Oh. That smile, like a warm breeze washes over him, he hadn’t realised he had missed the dimples and crocked lips until they broke free from the anguish that had taken the golden doctor.

Tears still rolled, blotted cheeks and sniffles still broke through the tale of Tabatha, great warrior of cancer and defeater of chemotherapy. Would run up the slide the wrong way only to charge headlong onto the roundabout with loose abandon, all with a joyful laugh and fire in her eyes. Anders spoke about her like she was the most powerful dragon slayer to ever walk the earth, and to him she was, but she also was soft and sweet and helped Pounce with his fear of needles by showing him how to be brave and taking him on her journeys around the paediatric playground.

Fenris kept quiet but was always there to listen and let out a rumbling chuckle when medical school antics were playfully retold. Every so often a breath or flash of questioning would cross those amber eyes, but disappeared as soon as it came, perchance questions on his past, but after the last shut down perhaps he was reluctant to reach out.

More warm cups of coffee were brought out, pounce twisted around legs as they both carried in a stash of biscuits and other comfort foods to the sofa, late night television was a good distraction when conversation dyed down. Anders eyelids were drooping after speaking of his past, growing up in the country only to be moved into towns and cities where he did not mention specifics but his eyes held flashes of fear and pain, but his lips told of great friends and lovers.

~

Morning came in the form of a furry paw batting at his face, same as always, hungry cats are the best alarms. His eyes opened to the morning light coming in though a curtained window, still early judging by the blue tint hanging on every surface. A snuffle beside him draws his attention to the man curled up in a way that no human, nor cat, could find comfortable, but he seemed so relaxed in the soothing light illuminating his stark white hair and slack jaw.

That was when it struck him, the soft paw had stopped as he sat up, but something deeper woke up inside.

It was like a thousand bricks hitting him in the chest, well, more like those bricks being lifted by strong hands and soft smiles. All night this stranger, someone he had been making gooey eyes at over coffee, had listened to him yabber on about anything and everything, laughed at his jokes and been a solid rock when he was about to fall off the edge of the world. He never judged, never faulted, told it how it was and always, always cared.

“Why?” Anders mumbled to himself. No, no why. He was here, he sat and listened, never looking for an escape or at what the time was. He was here and that’s what matters.

Don’t ruin this Anders, don’t think too hard, let it be. 

In that moment, he had never loved another person more than he did then, not in a romantic way, or with untoward feelings (those are yet to come, he chuckles, oh why can’t I help myself!) but he had a friend in that moment, when all was lost and he was adrift. Fenris was here, with him. 

 

~

The smell of coffee brought Fenris out of a deep haze. Activity in the kitchen drew his attention as he unfolded himself to stretch before padding through the open door. Anders had his back to him but Pounce gave away his presents by letting out an indignant mew as he stepped just a bit too close to the food bowl.

“Morning, h-how are you feeling?” Fenris manages to croak out, before sipping the coffee he has just been handed silently.

“Better. Thank you…” Anders pauses but he looks like he still has something to say, leaning on the counter he waits with a satisfied smile on his lips as the warm drink brings him fully to his senses. “I, Fenris, I don’t know what I can say that will get across how grateful I am for you offering to stay last night. Wo-Would you like to go for coffee some time? My treat?”

It wasn’t just the coffee warming his chest now, he leans over to the tall man who manages to look so small, plants a kiss on his cheek and smiles, warm and bright.

“I’d love that, I need to get over to the hospital, but how about lunch?” Wide eyes and blush don’t hide the small nod, a lock of hair falls out of his loose pony tail. Brushing it back behind the man’s ear. “It’s a date.”

And with that Fenris places his cup in the sink, turns to the door slipping on his shoes.

“Stay safe Anders, I will see you later.” A simple smile and coat over his arm, out the door he slips.

As he walks out into the frigid morning air, a blush finally makes its way to his cheeks, he hopes that Anders can forgive himself and that they can move through this, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find more of my writing on Tumblr by searching for 'moustashleigh' or 'moustashleighdabbles'! Thank you, hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
